Love at First Fright
by Smurfie803
Summary: This story is about a strange but beautiful girl who lives in the forest with her parents and two sibilings, and a creature created by a mad scientist and escapes into the forest and falls in love with the girl, but will she fall in love with him?
1. Eva and Jaques

Love at First Fright

Chapter 1

On the outskirts of a city in France, there was a small but lovely cottage. Their lived a couple named Jennifer and Alain Blecher who loved their three children deeply. They had two boys named Jacob and Thomas and one girl named Eva.

The boys were just like any other boys. Being rough, breaking things, and playing boy games. But Eva, she loved being strange. She would run into the forest and start to sing and dance around and brought home very unusual animals like a lizard or a frog or something she knew that her parents didn't want for her to carry around.

She was a young beautiful woman with her long black hair, her eyes a beautiful light brown, her lips were as red as a rose blossoming in the spring, and her skin so clear and fair. She would wear black to match her hair (she carried a needle and thread just in case she tears any of her dresses while she dances in her world) and she had became very unusual that the other girls that lived nearby.

Eva had turned fifteen years old and she was old enough to go into the city by herself. She needed to get some groceries for her mother because the boys of the house did not want to any chores that day. Eva went down to the market and she was one of the most beautiful of the women that were there that she caught the eyes of the popular "prince charming" of the city. His name was Jacques, who is the son of the Major of the city.

His hair was short and dirty blonde and what looked sleek and was shinning in any sort of lighting, his lips were sort of thin and kind of pinkish, his complexion was clear and fair as Eva's, and his skin color was very light but not pale which was common in his society. He was very vain, looking at everything that was reflective. Eva did not like that at all.

Jacques approaches Eva trying to seduce her with his voice, "Pardon me, madam, I've never seen you around these parts. Where are you from?"

Her face grimaced while he was speaking. She could tell that he was drunk but at that time he was very well dressed. His breath was any woman's nightmare. He was stumbling with a beer bottle in his hand and all the women seem to gaze in his presence.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" he said with a drunken growl and a few belches here and there.

Eva said with a mature voice, "What if I do not want you to know where I live? What if you come and make a muck of my home?"

"Oh, playing hard to get," he said while sipping on his bottle, "I like that in a woman."

Jacques was trying to grab her shoulder from any side every time she would move to different places in the market. All the times that he touched her, she would look at him with an ugly look on her face saying to back off. But he was stubborn and hard-headed and just kept trying to get Eva.

She had found everything that she and her mother needed and Eva wanted to get out of what she thought was the worst possible place she had ever been.

While she was paying for her things, she noticed that most of the women that were there were gossiping at each other about her and Jacques. She overheard one of the women's conversations. The woman sounded envious, but Eva did not feel proud. She felt disgusted because he was drunk and the women were still attracted to him even though he was intoxicated.

Eva started to walk home and she had a bad feeling in her gut that Jacques was following her. And he was! She glanced over her shoulder using her peripheral vision, she could see that he was following her home on his horse. Every time she would look to see if he was following her, he would pretend to talk to someone walking passed him. So she tried to trick him by going into the forest and try to lose him because no one, even Eva, likes to be followed.

Jacques saw that she lives in the forest and did not want to go into there until he was prepared with protection so he does not get attacked by wild animals so he left on his horse, thinking of what he should take, by the time he reached home he was too drunk to remember why he came home. So he walks into his home and grabs some wine to see if he would remember why he came back home.


	2. The Creation

_**Here is chapter 2 of "Love at First Fright" I look forward to you liking this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! ;-D**_

**Chapter 2**

On a dreary night of November, 20 years ago, a creature that had been created by an insane but incredibly intelligent student from a nearby university had escaped.

The student had abandoned his creation because it was so hideous. Its face was pale and stitches would run down the left and right side of its face. It had black shoulder-length hair, its lips were thin and black as night, its teeth were unusually straight, its eyes were a nice hue of blue, its skin was also pale and tight that its veins were popping out, he stood about 7 1/2 feet tall. The student meant for his creation to be beautiful. He ran away from his creation trying to forget its existence.

The creature had covered himself in furs that he had found in his creator's home. He traveled far into the dense forest while his creator had left him. He stumbled onto a cave. He checked if there was any life inside but there was none and it was tall enough for him to stand in. At the end of his new shelter, he saw that there were dead leaves which to him looked like a bed and a puddle of water that had been dripping from the top of the cave. He knelt down for a drink. When the water settled, his eyes had fallen upon what he thought was a monster from a different world. He soon realized that it was his reflection. He tried to make his ugliness go away by splashing the small puddle.

He tried to go to sleep in his bed but he was startled by a thunder storm. He was terrified by the thunder claps that had echoed in the cave. He had never heard anything so frightening like this in his few hours of life.

The storm had slightly calmed down a little later. The storm had rumbled but only for a while.

20 years later, he can still remember the look on his creator's face. The fear he caused to make his creator abandon him. He never meant to hurt him. He understood why his creator ran away in terror. He knew that he was hideous and knew that no one on Earth would see as anything but a monster. He lied down on his bed of wolf and deer skins, which he had hunted in the woods, with tears running down his face.

He was about to go to sleep until he heard a storm rolling in but it was not as horrifying as his first experience that he endured.

He walked up to the entrance of the cave and looked down to what the scenery looked as if he were looking through a balcony. He was watching the rain countless times before and is used to the rain. He loved the rain, how it sounded, felt, and smelled. It reminded him of a peaceful land he would have every time he had ever dreamed.

He was about to returned back into the cave until his eyes were fixed upon something he had never seen in his existence. Another human being but this was a female. He was watching her in the distance with curiosity.

He walked out of his shelter into the light rain and tried to approach her without her noticing. He saw that she was alone in the woods and wondered why she was in the rain. She started to sing. As soon as she was singing, he had the strangest feeling he had never felt before. It filled the loneliness and sorrow inside him.

He had forgotten to how close he was to her and started to hum to her melody. She stopped where she stood and looked around to see if someone was there watching her. She could not see him, but he could see her.

He was afraid to show himself to her. He did not want to frighten her and make her go away with his repulsive appearance. So he tried to stay hidden.

"It's all in your head, Eva; it's all in your strange little head," She said while walking back home. She saw that no one was following her anymore; she said it loud enough for him to hear her name.

"Eva," he thought to himself while he was following and watching her walk home, "what a beautiful name and face for someone who lives out here."

He followed her home and he came across a small cottage that was a mile away from his shelter and the storm was far away and the sun was behind the mountains and was getting dark. He stayed and watched her around her home until the sky was dark enough to leave.

He noticed that she was not alone. She lived in a cottage with a fire place blazing with a nice fire with a kitchen table in front of it with five plates and flowers on top of it. The whole room was extremely clean until he saw that two teenage boys wrestling and running around and then he heard a voice telling them to stop what they were doing. He, looking through the window, was looking for who was making that voice. It was Eva! He was staring at her, gazing upon her beauty. While the fire in the fire place was lit, it made the ends of her hair glow a light brown and he was hypnotized by her beauty.

The mother had approached the window. He quickly moved out of the way of her vision. She had closed the curtains and could no longer see the inside of Eva's home. At that moment he left and traveled to his cave where he slep and dreamed the most lovely dream about him and Eva dancing in the rain together.

_**Sorry it takes me a while to make the chapters but I now have a job and responsiblites. But I corrected the setting...I meant to put 20 YEARS instead of 120 YEARS. Then he would be living in the 1930s. Funny, huh?**_

**_I hoped that you have enjoyed Chapter 2. If so, you will love Chapter 3.  
Thanks for Reading. Leave reviews and_ _stuff. ;-D_**


	3. Savior

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of longer than the first two and it took me more time to finish, but this chapter is the reason I wrote this story. **

**I had a dream that I was alone in a forest sort of environment and I was alone and I heard rustling in the bushes and a wolf (or big dog) popped out of nowhere and started to attack me and I also heard myself scream and I saw at the right side of the wolf (or big dog) I see a tall dark figure approaching me and it grabbed the wolf (or big dog) and throws it away from me and starts to fight with it. The figure grabbed the wolf (or big dog) and I heard a snap sort of sound and saw the beast seized to move and the figure turned around towards me and approaches me and I try to back up but a rock was in the way and I fainted (in my dream) but I can still see myself and I saw what it looked like. "He" was just like how I described in my story. He picks me up and takes me somewhere safe and then I woke up.**

**And that is the real reason I am writing my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Two years past and he still visited Eva but he never showed himself to her, but loved her dearly. Sometimes he would bring flowers and berries in a hand-made basket for her. He would knock on the door and run away from sight. Eva would come outside and pick up the basket and looked to see if there was a name but the only thing attached to it was a piece of paper saying _"To: Eva."_ She was always confused with her gifts.

One early morning, Eva went outside to check on her father chopping wood. She said that she will not be back until later.

"Don't go too far!" her father said.

"I won't. I'm going on the route towards the lake."

"But that's a mile and a half away", he said to warn her, "do you have your hunting blade I gave you?"

"Of course, I'm very cautious of my surroundings, father."

"But what if...,"he said with a nasty cough.

"Don't worry, I'm seventeen years old. I'll be fine. I won't run into anything that is too dangerous. But just in case, I have my knife with me. You should go inside, you sound awful."

"I'll be fine, you be back before dinner, O.K."

"Alright," she said while she was skipping into the forest. Her father watched her while she vanished into the trees, sighed, nodded his head, and went back to what he was doing.

Eva, so excited to see what was around her; all the life and the creatures that filled the environment. She loved the peace, serenity, and silence of the nature. As she danced through the surroundings, she sang a new song about the forest, this time she was expecting to go farther than when Jacques was following her. Past the creatures cave to the lake.

While Eva was passing the creature's cave, she was singing ever so beautifuly, but loud which awakened the him from his slumber. He walked up towards the entrance, he started searching down because he knew that familiar voice was Eva's.

When Eva was singing, the creature heard that she had stopped singing. He looked down to see why she stopped singing. She was looking at the trees and a few seconds later she started to run towards the lake. The creature watched in horror that she was being chased by a wolf. He chased after the wolf trying to stop it from harming Eva.

Eva grabbed her hunting knife(that she tied to her calve) but she tripped on a large rock and dropped the knife on the ground away from her grasp. She turned around and she screamed in fright and tired to shield herself with her forearm from the wolf's dreaded fangs and claws.

The wolf was about to pounce on top of Eva and she felt like she was never to see the light of day ever agin until the creature had snatched it right out of the air and the wolf tried to escape the creatures grasp by bitting his arm and the creature had let let go of the wolf, which left a large gash in his arm. The creature and the wolf had a small war and Eva, cowering in fear, was watching as her couragious stranger fighting the horrid wolf. The creature grabbed the wolf of the last time, it gave out a slight wimper and she finched when she heard a snap and then turned to silence once the lifeless animal fell upon the ground and as the stranger turns towards Eva, her eyes widen, her her heart beated faster and she saw the face of her hero and she stared at the creature's beautiful blue eyes, gasped at his face, and fainted to the overcoming of the horror that just occured.

The creature paniced as Eva fainted. He approched towards what he thought was Eva's lifeless body until he knelt down to her, to her heart, he felt relief that Eva was still alive. He picked her up ever so gentlely as if she were made of glass. He saw her hunting knife on the ground covered in dirt and twigs. He picked it up and cleaned it with the furs that he was wearing and he stared at his reflection in the dagger and thought to himself, _"I know why she fainted, she is repulsed at my apperence."_ He wiped the hair and dirt off her face and saw that the wolf had scrached her forehead. He lied her down on the ground and searched for something to cover it. He ripped a piece of cloth from her dress to cover the wound and carried her to the cave. As soon as he picked her back up, it started to sprinkle and he needed to get her to shelter before it starts to rain even harder.

The creature reached shelter before it can rain any harder. He had made Eva a bed made of dead leaves and furs and made a fire, hoping that the heat would help her from the bitter cold that had just blew in because of the rain.

An hour after that dreadful fight, the creature had covered his injury on his arm. He heard a moaning sound coming from Eva. As she moved to adjust to a more comfortable postion, he put more wood to make the flames brighten up the room but Eva did not wake up. _"She just moved to a different postion,"_ he thought to himself, "what a beautiful young girl this is. Why, I have not seen such grace in all my days that I have resided." With Eva in his head, he went outside into the pouring rain and searched for another gift for his special guest.

**Wow, that took a while to type. Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of my story. I just love reading and writing these types of stories. Please leave reviews if you like this story.**


	4. They Meet

**_Hello, again. (Now I'm 16) Thanks for reading my newest chapter. This one is a little longer than all the others. Yeah, BABY! But its been a little hard to stay on the computer because I don't own one, but I use my step-dad's...so sorry for the long wait! Truly I am!  
Enjoy my new chapter._**

Chapter 4

Eva had awoken up confused; not remembering what had occurred to her or why her head and her leg were felt uncomfortable. She tried standing up and she felt a painful shock to her right ankle. She looked at her ankle and saw that is was extremely swollen. She desperately crawled to where she was lying down, crying. As soon as she got to her comfortable location, she was trying to remember what had occurred. Then she recalled what had happened, but she could not commit to memory who her brave shadow valiant was.

While Eva was recalling her accident, a shadow had covered her like a large blanket. She was trying to capture a glimpse of what was approaching her. She had never seen anything this tall before in her life. As the figure approached her, she backed towards the closest wall. With her ankle in pain, and she started to cry about both, her ankle and the figure coming towards her. Once she felt the pain in her ankle, she grabbed her leg trying to soothe the pain away. The creature saw that she had another injury that he did not notice and felt like he should do something or she will get worse.

He tried to get closer to Eva but he did not know if he was scaring her. Eva, from the corner of her eye, saw that her knife was wrapped in fur and grabbed it and pointed straight at him. The creature backed up one step.

"Stand back," she said with fear in her voice, " don't you dare come towards me," she exclaimed while she was holding on to her painful ankle.

"Are you alright?" the creature asked, "Do you remember what had happened?" Eva could not answer him back for she was stunned by his calming voice.

"Hello, can you understand me, Eva?" and at that moment Eva's thoughts had ran wild with questions needed to be answered.

"Who are you?, How did you know my name?, Where am I?" as she was speaking different questions, the creature walked up slowly and close enough for the fire to show his face and Eva stopped speaking and stared at his face with only one question on her mind.

"What are you?" she asked with confusion and curiosity. "I am a monster made of different beings from corpses." he said with sorrow, anger, and pain in his voice.

"Is that why you have stitches mostly all over your face?" Eva said.

"Yes, I am alone in this cruel world. I have no one to speak to for I am a stranger where I reside." The Creature said.

"Well, we have something in common."

"What is that?"

"Being different than everyone else." She paused for a moment and continued. "My family and neighbors tell me that I'm the most outlandish child out of all the other children than live around my home."

"Your...different?"

"Yes, I very well am."

"How is this?"

She wanted to tell her short story but she was shy to say. "It started when I was younger." She said hesitantly. "I would run into the forest and start to sing and dance to whatever came to my mind.

"Is that why your voice is so beautiful?"

They both paused. "You think I'm...beautiful?"

Eva and the Creature turned silent and the room fell into a very awkward state of silence except for the crackling of the fire which made Eva shortly feel better from the uncomfortableness to the silence of the small cavern.

"Are you hungry?" He said dying for a conversation.

"Yes, please." Eva did not like to be alone for a long while. "I would go with you to find something to eat but I sprained my ankle or I think it is broken...you know, before you saved me from the wolf."

He wanted to heal her back so she will be able to walk again but Eva refused for him to touch her. She had no feeling of trust in her stomach.

"Y-y-you stay back until I am well again," she said

"If you wish," he said so not to fear her, "would you like something to eat while you rest here."

"Yes, thank you," she said while putting her hair out the way of her face.

"If you need a drink, is a stream that flows right next to you."

"Thank you," she said and began to drink with the palm of her hand so not to be rude.

He walked toward the entrance, while walking he said, "No, I thank you for not trying to kill me even though I am a wretch in this judgemental world." Eva felt the pain in his excruciating words and felt improper to what this world had done to him and she was thinking on what to say when returned.

The day turned to night and started to rain again and cold air entered the cavern and Eva covered herself with the furs and had a feeling that it might snow and she was afraid that her new acquaintance might freeze outside but she tried not to focus so much on the negatives. She felt more protected with him than Jacques.

Eva heard footsteps in through the entrance of the cavern and was startled by the noise but she saw it was the Creature with a basket full of berries and pieces of a plant that she had never recognized in her past.

"What's that?" she said while pointing at the unfamiliar herb.

"It is a plant that I came across when I was a few years younger. It helps you heal any wound, but it is only for injuries that involves scratches and cuts." He said while getting ready to pull up his sleeve which had his scratch and bite marks from the wolf.

"But my cut on my head had already healed."

"It is not you, it's my arm. It burns so much it has been bothering me for the past few hours while you were sleeping. The wolf had bitten me deeply." He removed the left side of himself to check on his injury. As he placed the plant on his arm, Eva gazed onto the stitches that ran down his neck to his arm and other wounds that had healed and finally at his wrist which laid stitches all around his wrist and stared at him in horror. The Creature caught that she was staring at them and Eva looked away, she remembered that staring was rude.

"What happened to you?" She asked while looking down on the ground and also kicking a small rock around with her toes.

He started to tell her mostly every thing that had ever happened to him. "My life is filled with so much fear and pain..." he began telling his life with pleading and pain in his throat. He explained almost his entire life to as far as he can remember from he could walk to how he found the cave, "...few years after that, while I was living in my new home which I had become isolated in my domain.

"I heard a strange sound coming outside of my shelter. A carriage drawn by horses that I have not seen since I left my father's home. I had turned curious and followed it and it reached the lake a half mile away from the cave and it stopped at the edge of the bank and an elderly man came off of the carriage and my poor way of knowing better, I approached him. He stared at me in fear and got onto the carriage and grabbed his gun and said to me as if I were some animal, 'Back! Get back, Beast!' I had never wanted to hurt him in the first place and I needed some company in my lonely life. I moved closer to him with my arms open and he pulled the trigger twice hitting my left arm and my right leg. He peered down at the wounds that the man created

"As I fell to the ground, I heard the carriage horses galloping away and I felt something in between my fingers and It was a cloth that might have fallen off and I used it to cover my wounds and I found a plant that I read in my father's journal that he left in the jacket. The plant that I am using now was the one I am using now." He paused and tried not to weep and Eva had an unhappy feeling that needed to stop listening but she let him continue.

"Years past and I found you dancing around the forest in the rain and I could not help to notice your voice. I followed you and I assumed that I startled you during your melody by humming, loudly, along." He laughed under his breath and Eva laughed back. "You walked back home and I followed you and I am the one who sent the flowers and fruit and two years later, today, you had been attacked by that wolf and I rescued you."

Eva sighed, "I can't imagine my father abandoning me or being alone in this cruel world," she said with tears rolling down her face, "and that's why you have scars other that your um...birthmarks."

"Yes"

"And you've been watching and following me for the past two years," he peered at Eva in discomfort and then towards the fire, " why?"

"I am a monster that has no purpose in the world. I am ashamed of what I am and what I have become," He said staring at the ground in shame and disgrace and he began to weep.

"Well," Eva said while she was picking head back up and wiped away his tears and felt the roughness of his skin but she did not pay any attention to it, "You are not a monster through my eyes. You rescued me even though you nearly knew who I was. That doesn't sound like a monster I've ever heard." He smiled and she smiled back."You know what I think."

"Pardon?" he asked in french.

"I think that you someone to be by your side at all times, not just anyone but someone who not reject you. Like me."

"Y-you...you would never reject me?" He asked with embarrassment.

"Of course not," she said with a smile, "you saved my life and kept me, a stranger, in your home and brought me food and I've never cast off any creature in my life. And I learned, by myself, not to judge others right before you get to know them," Eva said with enthusiasm, "and I think you should come home with me." The rain began to get lighter, _"Because I need to get home,"_She thought. He looked at Eva with surprise and started to think on how the reactions on her parents faces will appear when they will set eyes on him.

"But, what if you family does not approve of me? ...Of my appearance?"

"Don't worry." He made a face. "Trust me, I've dealt with my parents from the things I brought home."

"How will I transport you home," He asked

"Do you think you can carry me?"

"Oh, of course I can." He carried her up as if she were an infant, ever so gently, and he thought to himself, _"God, thank you for providing me someone who is kind to me and who is not frightened at my appearance and believes the goodness in me. I thank you, God for all of what you have given me and I thank you for showing me what it is like to be loved by someone and what is love. Amen."_

* * *

_**Sorry it takes me a while to make the chapters but I now have a job and responsiblites. But I corrected the setting...I meant to put 20 YEARS instead of 120 YEARS in the first chapter. Then he would be living in the 1930s. Funny, huh?**_

**_Well, Thanks for reading my forth chapter of "Love at First Fright." Leave any reviews, if you can. ;-)  
I found out that the title to my story is actually a movie title. Hope that you don't mind._**

**_Wait until my next chapter, "The Nightmare." Thanks for stopping by and don't stop writing. :-)_**


	5. Home

_**Sorry everybody, i have been late on this project. I am trying my best in trying to write this story but all these things are in the way. My new relationship with my loving boyfriend, my job, trying to get into college, and education. It freakin' sucks right now. But now its finally up so you can enjoy the way the people in the motion pictures should respect people who can't change their appearance. So, here you go my fans (if I have any)...CHAPTER 5! (A group of mutant turtle-cats (that fly and fart rainbows) start cheering) OH! I might even name The Creature cuz im kinda tired of typing "creature" and "monster." (turtle-cats cheer even louder)**_

**Chapter 5: Home**

The sound of something was being impaled into a hard surface was being heard by the creatures ears not too far away. _"Civilization! Maybe they might know where Eva's relatives are residing,"_ he thought while walking farther and faster from his sanctuary. The closer he reached from where the noise was coming from, the more a light from a lantern had grown. The sound coming from a middle-aged man chopping wood in the front of his house. The noises that the creature made by crushing twigs and leaves. The man stopped chopping and raised his senses higher as the noises grew louder.

"Who's there?" He asked with the lantern raised and his ax at hand. The creature did not reply and continued to walk closer to the man. "I said, 'Who's there?" He asked more commandingly. The creature reached the edge of the lanterns light and stopped. The man raised the lantern higher and began to form the creatures large feet and legs. Slowly, the man began to approch the large mass. The creature did not move. The lanterns light reached to a familiar face.

The figure being carried in the creature's arms appeared lifeless and limp. "EVA!" Screamed the man and managed to wake Eva up from her comfortable slumber. Still dazed, confused, and ankle in pain, she stayed put in her heros arms. Her father, Alain, drew his ax aiming towards the creature.

Eva, returning to reality, was being placed on the ground behind the creature as her father was blindly attacking. "DADDY, NO!" Her warning came too late. Alain swung strong and hard at the monster. Waiting for the worse, Eva looked away, but the most unexpected happen. She look back toward the short battle to see that the ax was stopped in mid-swing in the creature's hand. She was in both shock and awe of the incrediblity of his strength. Alain stared into the creatures face in fear of his hideousness. The monster grabbed the ax out of his hand and threw it away out of reach.

Alain backed away slowly as the creature walked towards him. His furious gaze fixed on the puny human. He could kill him where he was standing. Eva could tell of what emotions where taking place, "Stop!" She began, "Please, don't hurt my father!" All of the muscles in the creature's body suddenly came to a stop when he heard the familiar sweet voice. He then fixed his gaze towards Eva and Alain realized her only daughter is alive. The creature came closer towards Eva.

"Stay away from her, You Monster!" Alain commanded but the creature kept walking. Suddenly, a hand was on the monster's arm and quickly their eyes meet again. Eva rushed inbetween them, "Stop! Daddy, I can explain. I-" She winched and yelped in pain of her ankle as she tried to split their anger apart.

"Eva," her father said while trying to help her back up, "what happened to you?"

"She was attacked, sir." The creature blurted out.

Alain pulled Eva away from the monster's grip and placed her behind himself. "Did it hurt you?" He asked Eva still keeping his eyes on the monster.

"No, daddy, calm down. HE", she emphasized, "didn't hurt me. But he did saved me...from a wolf. He tried to repair my ankle as well."Alain emotion turned from protective anger to a conserned calmness.(off topic: HA! Oxymoron! Sorry. Back to the story.) Awkwardness and silence filled the cold crisp air between them.

Alain cleared his thoat and inhaled a short breath, "Is this true?"

"Yes, sir. I apologize for being so rude on a first impression," He said. Alain stayed conserned with Eva grabbing his arm for support. _"He is polite...for being a monster." _Alain thought_, "Who is this...person?" _"Who are you, stranger?"

The creature's eyes looked towards the ground hiding his shamefulness, "I have no name. My father never gave me a name. "I am nothing but an outcast that is left to venture through out the cruel world." Pity shot through Alain and his body uncoiled stress. "I am just a stranger and a voyager."

"I shall accept your apology," Alain spoke as the creature's head raised slightly.

A noise of a door opening was coming from the house was heard. Eva's mother walked out confused of what was happening outside. Alain thought he should warn her of their new...guest arriving. "I will be right back. I need to tell your mother that we will having a visitor for dinner." Eva grew excited but not as much as her new friend. He could not express how he was feeling to finally be accepted but he had to keep calm so not to frightned Eva's relatives. "Do not come in until I tell you!" Alain commanded.

Alain ran towards the house pulling Jennifer back inside the house leaving Eva and the creature standing outside. "Love, we are going to have a guest for dinner."

"Oh, alright. Who is it?" She asked excitedly. "And where is Eva?"

"Its a suprise, and Eva is the one who invited him."

"She brought a boy? I would really like to meet him."

"Ok, just don't stare at him." Jennifer became confused of her husband's warning. Alain opened the front door and gestured for the company to approch. He kept the door open but stood back to make way of the approching persons. Eva stood first in her mother's eyesight. Her mother noticed her daughter was limping her way inside. Mother's first instinct is to help her injured young but that came at the wrong time. A large dark mass came lurking through the doorway and Jennifer's face turned pale in fear. She stared at whoever, or whatever, was keeping Eva from falling to the ground. The creature and Eva noticed Jennifer staring at him. Awkwardness filled the room as they walked into the nicely decorated home.

Alain cleared his throat to free them of the awkwardness and spoke, "Jess, this is a man who helped Eva in the forest. If he was not present, we would not have her here." He said solemly.

"Umm...Hello," Jennifer spoke uncomfortably, "What happened? Who are you?"

Eva put herself into the short conversation, "Mother! I can explain. First, I want to introduce my friend," she paused, "this is...Andre. His name is Andre."

The creat-...Andre's ears shot up in suprise as her voice uncovered what sounded that he was given a name. He finally has a name. And not just any name; a name with great meaning. His name meant "courage" in his native language (french). His whole being was overwhelmed with happiness but still had to keep myself calm in front of Eva's parents. "That is...a nice name." Jennifer said trying not to be rude in front of him.

Eva was beginning to explain what had happenend to her, when suddenly Eva's siblings had came out of their room and peeked their heads from the hallway into the living room; curiosity had over taken themselves. The first thing the laid their eyes on was Andre. They nearly jumped out of skins when they saw the large...man. The two curious boys were caught by Eva's eye when they were figeting and whispering in the hallway. "Hey, boys," Eva exclaimed with a smile, "Can you two stop being rude? I want you to meet my new friend."

Thomas took the first step into the living room and Jacob was right behind him. The two kept staring into the eyes of the large man. "Hello, sir," Thomas said while holding out his hand expecting Andre to shake it but he just stood looking at his hand in confusion. "You shake it." Thomas explains," It is a way how we say 'hello.'" Curiosity rose inside Andre and grabbed his had, which was much larger compared to his, and slowly repeated Thomas's movement and Eva, Alain, Jennifer, Thomas, and Andre smiled. Andre laughed in his throat.

Jacob stood behind his younger brother with his arms crossed trying to appear more superior than the...person standing in front of him. Andre and Jacob locked eyes with silence filling the air. His curious and Jacob's confused and irritated."Okay," Eva said to break the silence, "Can we finish this story with something to eat?"

"Oh, yes," her mother said, "You two must be starving." Andre smiled and helped Eva to sit down on a seat while Jennifer and Alain was creating the dinner.

_I feel belonged._

_**FINALLY! It is finished. Next chapter will come sooner than you think my friends. I PROMISE! -Love Gothgirlie777 XD**_


	6. Filled

Sorry for my long ass absence and that it took so long for me to update my story. I bought myself a Christmas present this year. I got a brand new laptop! *applause* Thank you. I had also caught the most horrible case of writers block(hint: I would help if my readers would write me reviews on how the story should continue). ^_^ Now that I can update more often, I can finally finish this awesome and life changing story that is filled with so much excitement and romance. *guy yells, "SHUT UP AND FINISH THE DAMN STORY!" *** -_- Reminder: I dont own Frankenstein or the Creature. Here we go...

Love At First Fright: Chapter 6:Filled

"Andre!" Eva called in a light sprinkle came from the sky; just enough to make the enviornment more pleasurable. In the short distance, his vision had caught a figure of the one who, he hoped, would be the one to keep his heart safe from any more pain and suffering., "Hurry up or you are going to miss it!" She said out of breathe but with a one of the largest smiles she has ever worn.

With his inhuman strength and agility, this was nothing compared to how he used to live in the wild by himself trying to survive off of the fat of the land. With the dangerous weather and creatures that had gotten in his way. But none could have stopped such an incredible being that is so much stronger than an average man.

"I am going to catch you," He said. Before Andre could catch up to Eva, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. He slowed his pace to a walk to reach her. Confused that she just stopped and he cautiously stepped toward her. "Eva, are you alright?" With no answer, he placed his hand on her shoulder to take a look at what expression was held upon her face. Her reaction was a slow turn of her head to see who was touching her. When her gaze was fixed on the Creature's face, Andre could see the all too familiar emotion that was plastered all over her face. Fear and horror. She screamed to the top of her lungs making Andre fall to the floor and back into reality.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Jessica yelled to the now awakened form that was in Eva's bed. "You are not suppose to be in here!" By the commanding voice that was emminating from the woman who gave birth to Eva, he lept out of the room and ran back into the guest room.

_"What was I thinking?" _Andre pondered with his head in his hands while sitting on the bed, _"What if I am to be removed from this home? I should not have gone into her quarters. Oh, God, what have I done?"_

His mind was clouded with so many questions that he feared that he may not be able to be with a family of his own, or feel the joy of what it is like to be loved, and/or worse not being able to spend the rest of his life with he had so dreamed to be with, Eva. No matter what the punishent for his action might be, he will in any way try to resolve his wrong doing. He then began to hear the footsteps of the others waking up to find that the woman of the house had found him inside Eva's room.

"...alright, mother." The familiar voice spoke from outside the guest room, "I am sorry. He just had a nightmare and needed some comfort so he came to my room." The door opened and Andre lifted his head. The first thing he saw was the concerned look on Eva's face slowly turned into a small smile and then back to her mother with concern. "See, mother, look how guilty he feels." A small huff came from Jessica while she wandered into the kitchen. Jacob, Thomas, and Alain shortly followed her with a small glance into the stranger's room. Eva walked in with her bandaged ankle, slowly shutting the door, and turned around to find the man sitting on the bed with his head hovering over his clasped hands with guilt.

"Eva...I," Andre began but only to be shushed by the beauty by hugging his large head.

"It is alright. No need to apologize." With those short words by Eva, Andre had now felt at ease even though she had moved so quickly to comfort him with her warm embrace. She losened her grip just enough to hold his chin to make him look into her eyes. Oh, how the intensity of that moment was growing for Andre. Eva's beauty just made him quiver with excitement and fear at the same time. Her smile was quite contagious; he had grown a smile on his once guilty face. "You are alright now," she said calmly; almost to a whisper. "You may sleep in my room as long as you wake up early enough to return to your room." She released his chin and inhaled, " Alright, we must get dressed. Mother is preparing for breakfast."

Now onto a new thought, Andre stood over the young girl pondering on how to make up for what he had done. "How may I assist?" He asked. "I wish to apologize to your mother for the fright I have caused her." She smiled as she grasped his hand and pulled him towards the door. Slowly opening the door, she scanned the hallway to see if anyone was there. Seeing noone, she and Andre moved silently to Eva's room. Once she reached her bedroom, she opened the door only to make the door hendges squeak just a bit. The two entered the small enclosure and Andre was a little confused of what the girl was up to.

Eva released the monster and slowly reached her dresser, which was in the corner of the room, to pick out what to wear. Andre could not help but to see the now lit room. The walls were painted a light blue; almost matching the sky when the sun was about to rise. Her bed was to the left in the middle of the room. The bedding was a hand-stitched quilt with a variety of colors, shapes, and textures. He walked towards the bed to get a closer look. "My grandmother made it for me," Eva said when she noticed Andre admiring her bedspread. He smiled with her comment, "That was before she had pasted away though." Both Eva and Andre frowned.

"Do you miss her?" Andre said while feeling the quilt. "_Of course she misses her, you idiot." _He said to himself in his head._ "Why are asking such rude questions?"_

Eva pulled out an outfit that she usually wore. "Well, yes. Very much so that when I was younger, I prayed to God that she would be brought back to us. But I know now that she is better off being with my creator and my ancestors." Oh, how Andre felt evnious of Eva's grandmother. He had seen a short glimpse of what the other side had in store. He was awakened too soon to feel what it was like to finally be rid of the human flesh. He once remembered how much he wished his 'father' had not began the quest to find the secrets of life and death. But now, he finally found somebody that accepted him for who he is and not on his appearance. Not only had he found just one person, he had possibly found a family; a place to call 'home.'

"Andre?" Eva said but his vision was still fixed on the bed, "Andre!" He had snapped out of his daydream and looked at Eva. Confusion filling her face, he had became embarassed for not answering her the first time she had called him.

"Forgive me, Eva, I did not mean to-"

"You are forgiven." She said sitting on her bed while putting her dress over her nightgown, "I sometimes lose myself in my thoughts as well. Sometimes it is the best way to escape from any pain or stress." After Eva spoke, Andre was flabbergausted. _"How can she be so young and yet be just as wise as an elder? _He pondered and soon came back into reality again when he heard a woman from the other room calling out to the residents.

Fully dressed, Eva stood from the bedside and Andre came to her side to help her navigate towards the door to answer who was calling them. "Coming, mother!" She reasured her mother. "We must hurry before she has another tanturm." Andre silently laughed and Eva joined in the humor. They traveled through the hallway once again and they could smell something that made both of their mouths water.

Once they reached the kitchen, they could see Jessica mixing ingredients in a pan over the stove. Jessica turned around, not knowing the two figures were standing in the opening, she jumped back in fright and making the small bowl that contained a few eggs fall to the floor and creating a mess on the kitchen floor. Andre felt the dreadfully familiar guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach again. "Darn it!" Jessica cursed in fustration. She knelt down to clean up the mess caused by Andre. He helped Eva to sit down on a nearby chair to have his hands free to assist Jessica.

"It is alright," Jessica said aggitated, "I will clean this up." Andre frowned and Jessica sighed, "I am sorry, I did not mean to act like that. But if you would like to make it up, you could help by getting more eggs from the henhouse in the back." Andre quickly took the small job without hesitation. Eva gave her mother the 'I-cannot-believe-you-said-that' face before Andre turned with a large smile on his face. Eva smiled in return.

The sun was dim due to the thick blanket of clouds that covered over; making the small village seem errie. "The chicken coop is just over ther." Eva pointed out across the wide open space from the back screen door . A garden covered most of the lush green yard containing a beautiful variety of flowers, herbs, and other vegitables. Birds could be heard from behind the barrier of trees. Small animals would pop their heads out every once in while to check what sounds were coming outside of the forest. The chicken coop was close to the house and it was painted a deep purple covered in doodles of different pictures obviously made by a child. Andre figured it could have been Eva because of the pictures of flowers, butterflies, and hearts. The small house was surrounded by baby chicks pecking the ground for food and a chicken fence with a few feathers stuck to the wire. Andre fiddled with the lock before opening it.

Eva felt a bit worried that it was taking awhile to retrieve a few eggs, "Do you need help?" She yelled across the yard. By her noise, the rooster had been startled by Andre's presence and began to attack. The almost flightless bird nearly tackled Andre to the ground with its talons and suprise attack. Andre tried protecting himself with his forearm. While protecting himself from the evil poultry, he landed himself into the sharp fence that was keeping the chickens inside. The weight that Andre had been made with, he almost tore the wire fence down to the ground. Eva only watched in a slight horror and mostly humor. How could such a large being like Andre be afraid of such a small bird? It just seemed all too hilarious but she kept herself under control so not to laugh.

A loud noise that was coming from outside was caught by the ears of the Belchers. "Daddy," Eva began, "help him!" With the short request of his only daughter, Alain jumped out of the house and ran to Andre's aid. As Andre was pulled out of the small enclosure, he thought of things to say to the infernal bird as if it was a worthy opponet in battle but he soon figured that it would be a waste of breathe. The red rooster, Arnold, was pacing the entrance of the fence as if waiting for another round. He soon went back into his little castle. With a few scratches here and there, Eva could not help but worry about Andre and help heal his inguries. Andre and Alain walked inside with Eva following behind them. "I have the eggs." He said before he uncovered almost a dozen and a half that was hidden between his arms and chest. Noone could help but laugh at what had transpired."Come with me, Andre," Eva said leading him to her room to bandage his 'battle scars.'

_"Curse the one who invented this liquid fire,"_ Andre thought as he was being applied with rubbing alcohol by Eva. She made a small laugh with a short breathe through her nose. "_What seemed so amusing?"_ He asked himself. The look on his face was all Eva needed to answer the question that was drifting inside his head. "You just...your performance was just too funny." He did not feel the event that had happened was 'funny,' it was humiliating but now looking back he caught what she was laughing at.

The scratches that Eva had sterilized had led to the curiousity of looking at the scars that bore deep into his skin. Pulling his sleeve higher, she began to follow the long scars up towards his elbow. Andre watched her gaze at what his 'father' and the world had created. The scars that was visible was nothing compaired to the scars that sink deeper into his flesh. The color changed as she traveled upwards but was cut off by bulk of the sleeve. Her eyes pleeded what she wanted to see. "Let me see," was all she needed to say to have Andre remove the left side of his tunic. Even half of his bare broad chest was enough to send chills down her spine. Her fingers traced the stitched scars that he was 'born' with. She had began where the sleeve had ended and traveled to his neck where it seemed that is where his neck and his head were stitched together. Fire from within Andre had grown hotter with every touch that she created. Her grey eyes had soon reached his pale blue eyes and stayed locked to what seemed like forever; an eternaity that she would never want to escape from. He pulled her closer to himself making no gap between themselves. She hugged him tighter than she had anyone and began to weep in his chest. "I thank God that he sent someone as you to me." Eva said to a near whisper but Andre's ears caught had made him nearly break into tears as well as her own.

"Is everything alright in there?" Jessica said knocking on Eva bedroom door.

"Everything is fine." Eva sniffled, "We will join you in a few minutes."

Alrighty then, Chapter 6 is finally finished. *Applause* Thank you. Thanky you. =^-^= Meow! lol Ok now that this chapter is out of the way. I will post chapter 7 sooner that ever cuz of mah new laptop! Woo! I love having a job...well not really :D lol jk jk But seriously, pweez review. Give me options on what Chapter 7 should be about cuz the evil of the writers block is killing me and I don't wanna die and leave my lovely fans in a dreaded absence. -Gothgirlie777 aka Smurfie803 (twitter account) *^_^*


End file.
